Dance with me
by Bloodrose 'Valentine' Foxxstar
Summary: Yaoi A moment of revenge for Nagi means a moment of pain for Omi.


A/N: This is a pointless PWP that I wrote in one afternoon with Kitten_Overdrive; roughly two hours from first thought to finish. Arigato Kitten for doing this with me. The title of this fic came from a song I was listening to on the radio while typing up the final version of this fic. We apologise for any OOCness that might occur.

Rating: R

Warnings: angst, yaoi, non-consensual actions, rape, some mild sap for us sappy people, possible character oocness

Pairing: Nagi/Omi

**Dance with me**

It had been two months since their final battle, two months since they'd seen the last of Schwarz and yet it was just like any other early Saturday morning in the Koneko no Sumu Ie. The flower shop was silent as the young blonde boy worked silently on collecting the deliveries for the day from the refrigerated cabinet and carried them to the pink scooter outside. Sighing, Omi wiped the back of his wrist over his forehead and looked up at the sky. "It's going to be a hot day I think." He spoke softly, though no one could hear him. The youngest worker of the shop had opened up early so he could get this done before the usual rush of fangirls appeared.

Walking back into the shop, Omi smiled at the redhead who came down the stairs. "Ohayo Aya-kun." The group were still calling the Weiß leader 'Aya' out of habit more than anything.

The redhead barely nodded a welcome as he grabbed his apron and the cashbox from the safe, heading over to the till to make sure it had enough change for the day.

Grabbing his helmet, the young blonde headed for the door. "I'm going to make the deliveries now, I'll see you later Aya-kun."

Aya glanced up at the boy and nodded silently before looking back to the till again.

Omi sighed and shook his head, walking outside and stopping beside the scooter to check the delivery schedule and where he had to go to first.

* * * *

The early morning sun shone off a swatch of short cut brown hair and a navy school uniform; already hot and wishing he was back at his computer room, Naoe Nagi trudged down the street, keeping his usual poise and stature despite his indignance at the situation. Why did _he_ have to do the shopping?! They had all barely recovered from the last fight and it was _already_ back to the way things had been. He glared at a can that had the audacity to roll into his way, crushing it easily under his gaze. He was angry and nothing was safe from this rage. Turning a corner, he saw the one thing he had _not_ considered before he had left the house... meeting the youngest member of Weiß; alone and unprotected.

The other boy presented the perfect outlet for his anger and a little revenge to boot. He watched Omi check the paper, a short, tight smile crossing his face as he moved from the street, down an ally towards the other side of the block, hoping to cut off the older boy.

* * * *

Slipping on his helmet, Omi climbed onto the scooter and headed off towards his first drop off point. _I hope I get back soon._ He thought, hoping that Aya wouldn't scare away all the customers while he was gone.

Nagi moved quickly behind the buildings, occasionally catching flashes of Omi thought the different alley exits. With a slight smirk, he paused where he knew the blonde was headed toward and reached out with his powers; slowly putting pressure on the motor, crushing it silently.

Omi blinked at the scooter started to slow down at finally stopping. "Nani? I just refilled this thing last night." He pulled over to the side of the street and pulled off his helmet. Running a hand through his shaggy blonde hair he pulled his cellphone out of his pocket and started to dial the shop, _perhaps Youji-kun or Ken-kun could help me._ He thought, waiting for someone to answer.

Smiling slightly, he was on top of Omi in seconds. Knocking the boy to the ground, and the cell phone onto the street with his power. "Ohayo Omi-kun...." he whispered before standing up slowly.

The young blonde blinked as he was knocked to the ground, blinking up at midnight blue eyes.. his own eyes widening as he recognised the voice. "Schwarz!"

"Exactly..." Nagi smirked, pushing the bike aside with his foot and a slight tap of his power as looked down at Omi. He knew the other boy would be hard pressed to fight him and it was still to early for most people to be awake. "Miss us? I know I missed you..."

"You're supposed to be dead!" He gasped, climbing back up onto his feet and letting a dart slip from his jacket sleeve into his fingers with a swift move.

"Are we?" He purred, freezing the other teenager in place with his power, "I don't think I am..." 

Omi twitched slightly when he found he couldn't move. _Aya-kun.. Youji-kun.. Ken-kun.. help me.._ He thought lightly as he watched the other boy. "What do you want with me, Naoe?"

"I'll do what I want." Nagi paused and frowned slightly, not sure what he _would_ do with the other boy once he had him. He hadn't given it much thought beyond taking the other boy hostage. "I guess we'll find out when we get there." Moving behind Omi, he delivered a blow to the back of the blonde's neck.

"Tasukete kure.. Aya-kun.." Omi gasped lightly as he slipped unconscious, falling down on the sidewalk at Nagi's feet.

Picking up the unconscious assassin and frowning at the other boy's weight, he travelled back towards the Schwarz residence. Hoping the other members of Schwarz would be occupied to notice him return.

* * * *

As Nagi entered the apartment he saw that Schuldig was sitting on the sofa in the living room, with his back to the door; flicking through the channels of the TV with a bored look on his face.

/Hey brat/ the voice brushed over Nagi's mind, searching. /Where's the food?/ He asked, not turning around.

Nagi quickly shielded his mind carefully, used to the German's telepathic intrusions. "Didn't feel like going. Get it yourself." He muttered and frowned, carefully moving towards the basement where they kept some extra space for emergencies.

Schuldig frowned, knowing something was up with the brat. He never shielded his mind from the telepath unless he had something to hide. With a smirk, Schuldig flicked off the TV and slipped down towards the basement, following the chibi.

Carefully he lay Omi down on top of some boxes, throwing a sheet over him and leaving, closing the door behind him. Hearing footsteps, Nagi glared slightly over at the German "What?" He frowned slightly, keeping his shields up.

"What are you hiding, brat?" Schuldig asked, lifting an eyebrow slightly.

"What's it to you?" Frowns more, moving away from the door. Schuldig suddenly interested in something usually meant problems.

Schuldig caught Nagi's arm and narrowed his eyes, looking down at the boy and trying to see past his shields. "What are you hiding from me?" He asked again.

Glaring openly at Schuldig now, Nagi yanked his arm out of the German's grip. "I'm trying to find a quiet place to study..."

"You have your room for that.. but" he shrugged, "if you say so." Stepping past Nagi Schuldig pushed the door to the basement open slightly as he went to head inside.

Whipping around, the young telekinetic slammed the door closed, blinking slightly afterwards. Why was he reacting so badly? Omi was still the enemy afterall.

"Ok, now I _know_ you're hiding something!" He glared down at the boy.

Nagi just glared back at him silently, unsure of what to say.

Omi woke up to find a cloth over him, pulling it down he sat up slowly and ran a hand through his hair. _Where am I?_ He thought looking around the basement.

A small grin formed on Schuldig's lips as he heard the soft voice brush over his mind then the sound of the young kitten moving around in the basement.

_Dammit_. Nagi sighed openly. _What a time for the kitten to wake up._ Frowning, he moved opened the door and stepped inside.

Omi's eyes widened as he saw Nagi enter and Schuldig following just behind him. "What do you want with me?!" He demanded, searching for his darts.

Nagi folded his arms, unamused. He had already removed the darts from Omi's clothing. "You're our prisoner, for now."

"Mmm, nice little catch you have there chibi." Schuldig leered, looking Omi over slowly as he stepped up closer behind Nagi.

"Don't come near me." Omi warned, narrowing his eyes in a mock-form of Aya's trademark shi-ne glare.

"Oooh.. kowai.." Schuldig laughed, mockingly.

"I doubt you can stop us from coming closer to you." Nagi smirked, watching Omi and feeling Schuldig move up behind him. 

"What do you want with me?" Omi asked, his eyes flickering around for an escape route.

Closing the door behind them with his power, he moved closer to Omi. "I don't know...what do you think Schuldig?" 

"Hm, I think I'll leave you to this chibi.. He's a little too young for my taste." Schuldig grinned and left the room.

Locking the door behind Schuldig, Nagi looked over at Omi again. He was close enough to touch him now... he couldn't help it; he reached out and ran his hand though Omi's hair gently. "...."

The young blonde blinked, he hadn't expected this gentleness from his enemy. "Let me go.." he whispered. "My teammates will be here soon, they know where I am." He was referring to the mini-transmitter he was carrying inside his jacket. At least, he hoped it was still there.

"If you're thinking of that of transmitter in your jacket, I already noticed you wearing it and destroyed it." He glared slightly, pushing Omi back and advancing on him.

Omi backed up slightly and blinked as his back hit the wall. "Usotsuke.." he whispered.

He slammed his hand down next to Omi's face. "You're stuck here. No one knows you're here but us. No one will save you. No one will help you. You're here until I get tired of you and get rid of you."

"Masaka.." he whispered, staring at Nagi. "You can't be serious.. the others will noticed I'm missing, come looking for me." He hoped they would at least. Omi had no idea where he was in the first place.

"I am serious..." He growled, his power moving over Omi and slicing away the blonde's clothing quickly. Angry again, all he wanted to do was make someone suffer.

Omi knew he was helpless against his rival's power, but he had to get out of here.. had to find a weak point and escape. He bit his lip hard.

"It would be so easy to kill you. You're here, helpless. They'd look for you and not even find enough to declare you human." Nagi laughed lightly, letting all the anger that had built up out. His power was just barely under control; which was lucky, as he didn't want Crawford pissed at him for destroying their house. He removed his arm away long enough to knock the other boy across the room.

Omi went flying, hitting the opposite wall harm with a sickening crack of what sounded like a couple of ribs breaking, and a cry of pain, slipping down the wall to the floor like a rag doll.

Crossing the room angrily and attacking him again with his power. Nagi forced him to stand up straight against the wall, pinning him there. Unsatisfied, he punched Omi hard in the stomach to knock the wind out of him.

Omi whimpered in pain, a single tear slipping down his cheek. "Why are you doing this?" He whispered; after gaining his breath again, not looking up at Nagi.

Frowning and pausing, Nagi hesitated. Why was he doing this? Revenge? Was that why he had dragged him off? Was he just looking for someone to take his anger out on? His frown slowly turned into a glare. He didn't care. He didn't care about anything. Scowling, the flicked his hand and Omi was thrown down again on the boxes and sheet that had covered him earlier.

Curling up on himself, Omi decided it would be better for his well being if he was to stay quiet for now, since talking seemed to annoy the telekinetic more. _I have to get out of here.. think Omi.. think!_

Nagi looked down at the other assassin with disdain. Now he was just lying there, curled up like a helpless child. Maybe he would prove to him he wasn't. Nagi walked over to the boxes and Omi; undoing his pants and letting himself out, having grown rather excited with the ability to release his rage. He forced Omi onto his back, holding him down.

Blinking at Nagi's move, Omi's eyes looked down and.. _Oh sweet Kami.. no he can't.._ ..he began to struggle wildly.

Picking Omi up slightly and slamming him down again on the boxes with an added boost from his power, Nagi was angry that the other teenager would still struggle. A stray thought and push of his mind spread Omi's legs, and kept him down.

"Onegai . . . onegai dakara . . don't do this." He gasped, staring up at Nagi with wide eyes.

"Shut up..." Nagi growled through clenched teeth. Reaching down, he grabbed his shaft and held it to Omi's entrance, giving one last cold glare at the Weiß member before forcing himself in hard.

Omi cried out sharply in pain, clenching his eyes shut.

Schuldig looked up from the program he was only half-watching at the scream. /Damn it brat, keep him quiet before Bradley hears you!/

Only half-hearing Schuldig's comment, enjoying the feeling of himself deep inside Omi. Nagi lifted a supporting arm and clamps a hand down over Omi's mouth. Had he ever meant it to go this far, or come to this? Nagi stopped thinking, concentrating only on working himself in and out of the other teen.

Omi groaned and wriggled against Nagi's hold, the pain was too much for him to handle right now. Silent tears slipped down his cheeks. _Aya-kun.. Ken-kun.. Youji-kun.. tasukete.._

Nagi panted softly, feeling Omi tight all around him as he thrust. It felt so good... Avoiding the gaze of boy under him, he pushed harder, bringing his shaft almost completely out before pushing back in, trying to ignore everything but the feeling.

Groaning, Omi's voice got softer as the sharp pain shifted to a more tolerable one then to pleasure.. it was this pleasure that got him to start to grow hard.

Removed his hand as Omi stopped protesting, Nagi felt his shaft move over a small gland inside the other teen... and the other assassin start to harden. Already lost in a soft haze, Nagi reached down with his now free hand and stroked Omi in time with his movements.

Omi gasped softly and his eyes opened again as he felt Nagi's hand encircle his length, stroking it. "Kami-sama.." he whimpered, then soon after cried out as he release his seed over the other boy's hand.

Nagi felt the spill of warm fluid over his hand and Omi become unbearably tight around him in his climax. He had only precious seconds before he came as well, shuddering hard with an inaudible groan and then relaxing back onto his heels, panting.

/Heads up Nagi.. there's a kitten prowling the area. You better let your plaything go before it'll too late./ Came Schuldig's warning, Omi must've had more than one transmitter on him after all.

/Ah...al...alright./ Pulling reluctantly out of the other teen, Nagi used a corner of the sheet to wipe himself clean. Then after some contemplation, Omi as well. Nagi stood, moving over to the shreds of clothing on the floor, trying to see if he could somehow make them fit again.

Omi just lay there watching Nagi, stunned for a while before whispering. "Why?"

"I..." Nagi frowns, suddenly feeling tight in his chest. He shouldn't have felt bad about it. Omi was the enemy; still, any other member of Schwarz could have more than likely done worse. Shaking his head, he opened one of the boxes with his power and floated out some clothing similar to Omi's, having been his own from before. He dropped the clothing on the other teenager. "Just... get dressed." he said quietly.

Omi slowly got dressed, wincing slightly in pain. "You're.. letting me go..?" He blinked.

/NAGI! Get him out of here!/ Schuldig growled, watching through the window at Abyssinian walking slowly up the street, tracking device in his hand.

"Yeah... Take your clothing with you too. One of your team mates is around so you'll be able to get home." He said softly, walking to the door and opening it. _He must have had more then one transmitter..._

Omi stood up, gathering his clothes to him. "Nagi.." he shook his head and walked to the door. Hesitating, he place a quick kiss to Nagi's lips, whispered a thanks and ran out of the door.

Schuldig was waiting for Omi upstairs and led him to the door. "Your redheaded kitten is looking for you. He's about five houses down the road, that way." He pointed and letting the blonde leave without a fight.

"Omi..." Nagi touched his lips lightly as he whispered the name, not raising his head for a few minutes before closing the door and going upstairs as well, just in time to see the young blonde teen dash outside and down towards the Weiß leader.

* * * *

* * * *

Tasukete kure - help me

kowai - scary

Usotsuke - that's a lie

Masaka - No way! It can't be! Impossible! etc

Onegai . . . onegai dakara . . . - Please/I'm begging  
  
~ Reviews are much loved, but not really expected.__

The End 


End file.
